A True American Idol
by Danny's hottie
Summary: After seeing many video clips of Fantasia, Ruben, and Clay, Sam wondered if she could make it to the top. Does she? Find out!


READ SECRET'S ANYONE FIRST!

A True American Idle

THIS IS MY BEST FIC EVER!!!

After seeing many video clips of Fantasia, Ruben, and Clay, Sam wondered if she could make it to the top. Does she? Find out!

NOTE: IN THIS STORY AMERICAN IDLE HAD JUST OPENED TO 14 AN UP

-Look guys I made the cut

-huh?

-I made the cut!

-What are you talking about?

Sam proudly held up the audition slip. On it had the word "accepted". Down below it said please come down tomorrow at three. We look forward to hearing you signed Paula, Randy and Simon..

-You, on American Idle? Oh, that's rich! Danny did you just read what I just read?

-I don't know Tuck, she might have a chance.

-About as good as William Hung!

-well I think she can do it.

-Wanna make a bet?

-Your on Tucker

-Stop it both of you. I will do this without either of your guys' help.

With that Sam left in tears.

-Sam wait up

-What is it Danny? Come to bet on me losing?

-Well.. I.. Uh

-yes? What?

-…good luck tomorrow, I'll be cheering for you

Sam made a slight turn in the face.

-Thanks Danny, you're a good friend. Wanna come watch me audition?

-Wouldn't miss it! Can Tuck come? He needs to see you sing, I herd you sing before, you can do it, but don't let him know about you know what.

-Oh right that! I guess he can come. But teach him some manners.

-Oh I will, all right.

-No, I think I will. He needs to learn not to mess with me.

Sam's turned his eyes green and winked at Danny

-Oh all right, but what are you going to tell him once he figures out it was you.

-Oh haven't thought about that, maybe you should do it.

- I can handle it.

-Well I got to get a good nights rest, see you at three.

-See ya Sam.

THE NEXT DAY

-I don't see why I had to come, why did you make me come to this stupid thing anyway.

-We are here to cheer Sam on got it?

-The only thing I got is a one way ticket out of here. See U later

-Tucker, what has gotten into you lately, you have been acting so strange?

-Well the truth is that.. I know Sam can win… But if she does she will be gone for so long.. I just don't want her to leave for so long…

-Well Tuck, they cant keep her for long. She is only 14, she has no job, she has not finished her freshmen year yet.

-Yea your right.

-Hey she is on next, lets go watch her.

Danny grabbed Tucker and whet invisible to get through the crowd to hear Sam perform.

-Now I see what good use your powers can be used for.

-Tucker, I'm not taking you to see Brittany Spears OK?

-Darn it!

Tucker thought again. Then he grinned

-and don't even think about Avril Lavigne.

Tucker made another face

-NO not even Christina Aguilera.

Tucker made a pouty face. Just then they could hear a voice. It did not sound like Sam, or was it?

-"..Every Night in my dreams I see you I feel you.."

-Is.. That.. SAM?

-sure is tucker

-WOW I never knew she could sing so good.

-There are a lot of things you don't know about her

-like what

-well. She is a g.. reat girl?

"Oh great, some of Tucker's personally is rubbing off on me" Thought Danny

The boys listened to Sam sing. When she got all done, the herd voices.

-Wow, we just opened the show to 14 year olds, and you're the best we herd all day. You got great potential hunny.

-Dawg, ya making me cry, that was so awesome.

- I have to say, that is the best we herd all day. Bravo welcome to Hollywood.

-I made it?

-Yes you did, hunny. See you next week.

Sam left the room and saw Danny and Tucker standing there by the door. Tucker was like in a trance. Danny mouth was wide open and he was pantless.

-Ok, this is embarrassing.

Tucker then snapped out of it.

-well I could have done better. He said

-Then why don't you try out Tuck. Said Sam

-Fine I will.

Tucker went into the room and began to rap, horribly.

Danny snapped out of it. Who the heck is that?

-Tucker. Said Sam

-Oh my gosh, my ears they are burning, oh what a world.

San giggled

Just then it got all quiet.

- You sang fine hun, but we just don't need rappers in American Idol

-Dawg, What the #)! Was that? Simon what do you have to say?

- No comments.

Tucker left the room

-Well I could have made it but I did not want to. Said Tucker

-R-IIGHT. Said Sam


End file.
